


Wants & Needs

by StarlitVesper



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien genitalia, Car Sex, Dib can't get enough of going down on Zim, Dib just straight up has a Zim kink, Dib's a semen demon, Due to other personal reasons I will write things in more explicit detail than you ever wanted, Due to personal reasons I will write things as painfully cute and sweet, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, There's a moderate amount of Zim self-fucking, What else ..., Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), ZaDr, Zim Has a Praise Kink (Invader Zim), Zim's a horny bastard, Zim's got a voyeurism kink, and an awful lot of, fingerbanging, neck biting, oh yeah, probably more leg humping than anyone asked for, screaming orgasms, those are pretty great, uhhh there's a fair amount of coercion too i guess, zim being loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitVesper/pseuds/StarlitVesper
Summary: AKA - The Weight We Carry: Chapter 14.X [EDIT 05/12/2020 -- Because of the directionTWWCended up taking, this chapter was cut from the contiguous fic. Adding it after a really heavy scene seemed tonally dissonant.(You can find the full fic >>>here!<<<This takes place pretty close on the heels of "Cutting Class" (which you can read >>>here!<<<)"How much sex is happening within an hour span??" you cry, incredulous. You can only have sex so many times in a given period, right?I lean in close, a wolfish smile on my face. "Oh, SO MUCH sex is happening in the span of an hour. So much loud, public sex, described in ///such detail/// that it'll make anyone in a mile radius of where you're reading it blush."... Oh, just click on it already. You know you want to :3
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Wants & Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to those of you waiting on //actual chapters// and also that mpreg fic I'm writing. Please accept this in the interim <333
> 
> If you never click the song links, at least click this one. Plushgun is pretty great.

_You make me, shake me, you tear me in two  
You can call out my name and I will come to you  
I'll be your server, deserver, whatever you choose  
'Cause I like it, I like it _

\- [Plushgun, _I Like It_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_RkxRunL8w)

* * *

As they stood in the dark alcove, surrounded by hundreds of gallons of saltwater and scores of fish, Zim realized they were completely alone and had been for quite some time now. He hadn't seen a single other person come through since they'd been standing there. It seemed that going to the aquarium after noon on a school day had its perks. He looked up at Dib, who was currently enamored with the parrotfish and grinning like an idiot. It felt at once exceedingly strange and perfectly natural that Dib was _his_ human, now. His troublesome, bewildering, and slightly broken human. But his nonetheless.

Zim’s thoughts drifted to earlier in the greenhouse. He would have thought it below him to beg the way he had, but something about the way Dib’s body felt against his had just driven him completely wild. He recalled how it felt to drop himself down onto Dib’s waiting cock, how the sensations spurred on his single-minded determination to pleasure them both to completion. 

He opened his eyes and gave a cautious glance downwards. Much to his dismay, there was a visible bulge between his legs. Reliving their earlier exploits was making him rather hot and bothered in the here and now, and he wondered if he might be able to take care of this problem without Dib catching on. Not like he hadn’t been able to before. 

Slowly, he slid his dick up and into himself. It wasn’t quite as good as having Dib inside him, but it would have to do for now. He glanced up and made sure Dib was still otherwise occupied by brightly colored sea creatures before closing his eyes to picture the way Dib’s eyebrows had pulled upwards and his lips parted to let loose an enraptured little “ooooohhh!” as he pushed upwards and stretched Zim further. Zim’s body relaxed and he exhaled a soft, barely audible sigh. 

However, the noise was _just_ loud enough to catch Dib’s attention. He looked down and his serene expression abruptly gave way to one of utter panic. 

“Zim!” he hissed. “The fuck are you thinking?? You can’t do that here!!”

Zim opened his eyes and gave Dib a sideways glance. "Can't do what?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, don't even ... ! You're not as sneaky as you think you are!"

"That's only because I made the excuse of telling you so now you're _looking for it_." He closed his eyes and bit his lip. Mostly for effect.

"Would you fucking quit that already?? Someone’s gonna notice ..."

Zim decided to just lean into his emotions and the unfolding situation. He pressed in close and straddled Dib’s leg, rubbing against it. 

“Mmm … don’t care …” He grabbed at Dib’s crotch and tilted his head up, leaning against Dib’s chest. “Come on,” he whispered desperately upwards, rubbing up between Dib's legs. “I know you want to have sex with me … I can feel it …” 

Dib attempted to push his hand away. “Well _yeah_ that’s kind of the automatic response when someone grabs you there …”

 **“** I’m getting off one way or another, Dib,” Zim said, still leaning against him and making bedroom eyes. “I’d rather it be with you, though …”

“Zim …” Dib looked around nervously. 

“Please?” Zim asked, standing on his tiptoes and kissing Dib’s neck. When Dib just put his face in his hands with a frustrated groan, Zim redoubled his focus on humping Dib’s leg, whimpering as he did so. “ _Please_ please please please …”

“We can’t just fuck in public like that,” Dib said nervously as he put a hand over Zim’s mouth, checking again to make sure they were truly alone. “What’s gotten into you anyway? Damn near two centuries with no interest in sex and suddenly you can’t get enough of _me_?”

Zim looked up with pleading eyes, still greedily rubbing against Dib’s leg. “Of course _you_. You’re just so … I don’t even know,” he mumbled. “I just want you … I can’t help it.”

Dib was struggling to control his own growing desire to strip down where they stood as Zim pressed on, breathing heavily and determined to see this through to the end. One look into Zim’s lustful lavender gaze was enough to make any remaining resolve crumble. 

“Okay, okay, _fine_ …” he conceded. “But we’re going to have to duck into the bathroom or something …”

Zim abruptly went still, glaring up at him and breathing hard. “ _Ew_ , no. Out of the question.”

“ _Where,_ then?” Dib asked, frustrated. “I mean, there’s the car, but —”

Zim perked back up. “The car! That works.” He grabbed Dib by the wrist and unceremoniously dragged him towards the exit.

“Ow! Zim would you slow down, please?” Dib asked as he stumbled along behind him, feeling like his wrist was about to pop from its socket. 

Zim huffed but stopped long enough to slide his hand together with Dib’s, their fingers enmeshed. He proceeded to walk a little slower with Dib trotting along beside him. 

“Better,” Dib said, fixing Zim with a bewildered look. “Seriously … what's gotten into you? I mean the …” he dropped his voice since they were still inside an all-ages aquarium, “the sex is _great,_ don’t get me wrong. I just don’t understand why this is all of a sudden such a non negotiable _need_ for you.”

They made their way out the exit and back to the parking garage with Zim silently thinking things over.

"Was that a rhetorical question or are you looking for an answer?" he finally asked.

"Well, since it's always a mystery what's going on in your brain, an explanation would be nice."

Zim could feel Dib staring down at him with quiet intensity. "As much as I'd _love_ to demystify my brain, I don’t really know, either,” he said quietly. “It’s the same sort of feeling as the one that makes me want to be in physical contact with you at all times. I don't know if I need to get it all out of my system, or if indulging it will somehow make it worse. But I _do_ I know that I don’t care right now because I just _want you._ ”

They reached the car and Dib looked around to confirm they were alone for the moment. There was nothing but a few scattered cars on their level. He abruptly picked up Zim, pressing their lips together before he could complain and sandwiching him between his body and the car.

“Show me how much you want me,” Dib whispered low against Zim’s mouth.

Zim kissed him back frantically and more sloppily than normal, squirming to an excessive degree. Dib was about to pin him so that he’d settle down, when Zim suddenly sat back and draped something over Dib’s shoulders. Dib looked first to Zim’s self-satisfied expression, then to the fabric draped over his shoulders. His brain attempted to put the two pieces together, rejected the conclusion, then instructed him to look down just to be sure.

“How the fuck did you get your pants off??” Dib asked, not sure if he was more bewildered or impressed. Granted, they were rather stretchy leggings. But still.

Zim shrugged coyly. “Tried hard and believed in myself?” He grabbed the ends in either hand, pulling Dib closer and shimmying down slightly. “As for how much I want you …” He reached down to undo the button on Dib’s jeans, his confidence betrayed by the way his hands shook and fumbled. Dib resisted the urge to do it himself, letting Zim awkwardly step through the motions and finally reach a trembling hand down to pull out his cock. Zim pressed their hips together, wrapping his tentacle around Dib’s hard member and looking up to watch Dib nearly short-circuit from the pleasure, eyes rolled back and tongue lolling out of his mouth slightly.

Dib reached between their bodies, tracing from Zim’s inner thigh to his crotch and then up inside him, loving the way Zim’s head tilted back in response. Zim rolled his hips in such a way that he was able to stroke Dib’s cock and fuck his fingers at the same time, mouth hanging open as he panted and moaned low under his breath.

“You’re not really thinking of getting off out in the open like this, are you?” Unlike earlier, Dib sounded amused. Zim felt like he was being egged on and was about to pull off both his shirt and hoodie, when he suddenly heard the sound of footfalls somewhere in the distance. 

They both froze, then Dib gently held Zim against his body and quickly opened the car door.

“Get in and take the rest of your clothes off,” he said, setting Zim on the seat. He climbed in quickly behind him and shut the door. While Zim frantically shed his clothes and tossed them in the front seat, Dib pulled a large comforter from the back of the car and put it over Zim’s shoulders.

“You want to be on top, I assume?”

“Of course …” Zim was leaning back on his heels, eyes closed. He pulled the blanket around himself but left the front open, putting on a show for Dib and watching his reaction through half lidded eyes. 

“Watching that, I’m not even sure what you brought me out here for,” Dib said with a smirk. But Zim detected a note of something else in his voice. 

He stopped and cocked his head. “You don't really think I'd rather be out here alone, do you?”

“Huh?”

“I just thought … you sounded like maybe you resented me, a little.”

Dib suddenly looked a bit chastised. “ _Resent_ may be a bit strong …”

“Okay. Then what?”

Dib ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Look, you can clearly take care of yourself. You definitely know what you like much better than I do. And … my dick it nowhere near that dexterous …” he grumbled.

Zim sighed. “Dib … just take off your pants.”

Not needing to be asked twice, Dib slid everything below the waist off in damn near one fluid motion and Zim quickly sat down on his lap, straddling him, while Dib wrapped the blanket around them both. Zim snaked his cock around Dib’s and gently kissed along his collar bone.

“Not that I really _want_ to spend time soothing your ego .... but you smell good when you're aroused and you’re _huge_ —”

Dib made a disbelieving noise and Zim nipped him on the neck. 

“Don't disagree, human! The only opinion on your body that matters is Zim's!"

"Okay, okay ... fine. Jesus."

"Where was I? Oh, yeah — and being touched by you feels amazing and …” he looked up at Dib, embarrassed. “... and when I’m getting myself off, I’m thinking of _you_.”

“I … really?”

Zim nodded, antennae trembling above his head. 

“What did you think about before me?” Dib wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know. Getting an answer meant a higher-than-zero chance he'd spend the next week jealous out of his mind over hypothetical people.

Zim gave him an odd look. “Before … Friday?”

“Well, I doubt you were getting off to me before then,” Dib replied with a laugh. 

Zim opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then abruptly looked away, antennae dropping low. 

Dib stared at him, gobsmacked. “You … wait. Okay. You _told me_ you weren’t sure you liked me until a few days ago.”

“And it’s _true!_ ” Zim insisted. “I was … really deep in denial, okay? Before I ever saw you, all I thought about when I did it was … I don’t know! _The nebulous concept of being fucked._ And then I’m here on earth and … one day you pop into my head while I’m … going at it. How am I supposed to know what that means?? For any other Irken it would mean basically nothing.”

He sounded distressed and Dib was acutely aware that he’d just ruined the mood. He wrapped his arms around Zim, who rested his chin on his shoulder sadly.

“I’m glad you’re not any other Irken,” Dib said softly.

“I guess I am, too,” Zim replied, pressing against Dib’s neck. “You understand now that I’m overwhelmingly attracted to you, though, right? I made my point?”

Dib kissed his shoulder. “I do and you did.”

Zim sat back and looked down. “Not fair … how did _you_ stay hard through all that?”

“I get off on emotional intimacy?” Dib said with a shrug.

Zim gave him a withering look.

“Do you still want to do it?” Dib asked gently. “We don’t have to …”

“I _do_ want to but since you had to go and _derail_ everything, you’re going to need to help me out a bit …”

“Oh no … _foreplay_ ?? How _ever_ will I survive??” Dib said dramatically. He laid back until he was slightly reclined against the door, then motioned Zim closer. “Get up here a moment … and just kneel like that … perfect,” he said with a smile as Zim knelt over his chest. He reached for Zim’s hips and drew him close, pressing his face up between Zim’s legs before greedily pushing his tongue up inside him.

“Urgh … Why are you always so sloppy when you do that?” Zim complained. But his hands were in Dib’s hair, gently pulling and betraying his enjoyment. The desperation evident in Dib’s expression as pressed his face between Zim’s thighs made him tremble. His obsessive need for Dib was matched only by Dib’s own overwhelming desire, and it was obvious every time they touched. 

Zim slowly slid his cock into the warmth of Dib’s waiting mouth. Dib sucked at it frantically, his grip on Zim’s hips tightening as he pulled Zim’s body towards him. Zim moaned above him, legs shaking, inching his cock towards the back of Dib’s throat.

Dib abruptly pulled back, startling him. 

“What’s wrong?” Zim panted, looking down with concern. “I thought you liked it when I went deep?”

“It’s not that,” Dib said with a shake of his head. “Sorry. I was just thinking … you know how this has historically gotten a little … um, messy?”

“Oh. Yeah. That could be a problem …” Zim said, looking at the cramped interior of the car and contemplating the drive home.

Dib blushed. “I was just thinking … you’ve got both. So if I … um … suck you off first … and then let you ride me, are you able to get off both ways?”

“Don’t see why not,” Zim replied with a small shrug.

“Okay,” Dib said, still bright pink. “And I … I _do_ like it when you go deep …”

Zim used the tip of his cock to part Dib’s lips and open his mouth wide. Dib pushed forward and held Zim’s hips to his face, going down on him with wild abandon and letting his senses be overwhelmed by the way Zim tugged and wrapped his fingers in his hair, pushing and pulling to guide his every move. Zim was almost deafeningly loud in close quarters, but Dib was past the point of caring whether or not they were noticed. His own cock was quickly growing so hard it hurt and he was desperate for the taste of Zim’s cum in his mouth.

Zim gently pushed Dib’s head back against the door and whimpered softly. “Can I … will you let me fuck your mouth like this?” he begged, brushing Dib’s bangs from his eyes. “I’ll be gentle with you …” Dib just nodded up at him with wide eyes, seeing as Zim’s cock was currently partway down his throat. 

Zim slowly combed his fingers through Dib’s hair before pulling it lightly and pressing his hips forward, his cock slowly making its way down deeper and deeper. Dib let out a long, low moan in response and slid his hands up Zim’s back, running his fingers lightly over his skin in a loving caress. Zim slid out and then slowly back in, starting to build up speed with each subsequent motion.

“Tell me if I’m going too fast,” Zim said softly. Dib shook his head and guided Zim towards his mouth a little faster. 

Dib felt trapped between Zim’s body and the door, and he could hardly take a breath. But there was something so overwhelmingly attractive about Zim taking control that all of the sensations, intense as they were, just added to Dib’s mounting arousal. Zim’s moans started to reach a fever pitch when he suddenly put his hands behind Dib’s head and bucked his hips frantically towards Dib’s mouth, holding himself steady. Dib slid his tongue in and out of Zim’s pussy, still sucking hungrily with his lips pressed at the base of his trembling cock.

“Ah, fuck … Dib, I’m gonna—!” Zim didn’t even have a chance to get the full sentence out before his body shook and poured everything out into Dib, who just greedily held Zim’s body against his face until he was finished. Zim’s shaking legs finally gave out and Dib just managed to catch him as he collapsed backwards. He sat up slightly and wobbled before flopping forward against Dib’s chest, breathing hard.

“Sorry,” he whispered breathlessly. "Almost forgot to warn you."

“You’re fine,” Dib replied, cuddling him close and enjoying the heightened sensation of their bodies pressed together. Zim’s limbs were splayed out and he seemed completely drained. “Are you sure you’re going to be up to doing this again right now?” There was a frantic ache between Dib’s legs and he certainly wasn’t above jerking himself off with Zim recuperating on top of him.

“You might need to do most of the work,” Zim replied sheepishly. “My legs are a little bit shot from that …”

Dib hugged him close. “I’m not shocked. Mmm … you did so well,” he said with a gentle kiss.

Zim looked up, a question evident on his face. “Can you …” he ducked down again to avoid eye contact and mumbled. “When you … fuck me …”

Dib kissed the top of his head. “Don’t say it the way I say it … I like the way _you_ say it …” he mumbled against Zim’s antenna. 

“Okay, okay. When … you make love to me …” Zim whispered, blushing.

“Mm … sounds so much nicer …” Dib kissed down the length of Zim’s antenna as far as he could reach, then stroked the end with his fingers.

Zim shivered, eyelids fluttering. “ _Ah!_ ... Dib, I’m _trying_ to ask a question here …”

“Mhmm?” Dib said, making a poor case for his attention span.

Zim squeezed his eyes shut. “I love it when you praise me,” he blurted out. “Can you … please talk to me like that when … you’re inside me?” He braced himself for Dib to laugh at him or ask him if he was serious. When neither of those things happened, he peeked up nervously. Dib smiled down at him unabashedly. 

“That’s adorable,” he whispered back. “Absolutely. And hey …” he stroked Zim’s cheek lightly. “Don't look so ashamed.”

Zim nuzzled against Dib’s hand and kissed his palm. “Okay,” he said with a nervous smile.

“Now,” Dib started, moving on to his side. “Be a good little bug and get on your back for me.”

Zim’s antennae trembled and he did as Dib requested. Dib shuffled the blanket around, tucking it around Zim’s PAK to support his back and tossing the other side over himself. 

“Better?” he asked gently. 

“Perfect,” Zim breathed.

Dib rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows. “I’m a little worried about squishing you,” he admitted.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m resilient,” Zim assured him, wrapping his legs around Dib’s waist and pressing his hips up until Dib’s cock brushed his belly. Dib lowered himself down and Zim eagerly rubbed against him, already moaning audibly.

“Maybe I’ll just let you do that for a little bit,” Dib teased, even as his entire body ached for release.

“No, I want you _in me_ ,” Zim insisted, his cock wrapping around Dib’s own.

“Oooooohh fuck …” Dib whispered, eyelids fluttering. As hard as he was, any touch felt magnified by 10. He let Zim guide their bodies together, breathing heavily as his tip breached Zim’s entrance. Unable to hold back any longer, Dib put a hand on Zim’s shoulder to hold him still while he pressed up inside him. 

“Unf … you’re huge,” Zim squeaked out as he stretched to accommodate Dib’s girth.

“If I wasn’t thoroughly unattracted to earth girls,” Dib said with a laugh, “I’d say you’ve ruined me on them. There’s no way anyone else could ever fit around me as perfectly as you do.”

“Good,” Zim moaned, thrusting his hips towards Dib and wrapping his legs tighter with a scowl when Dib pulled back playfully. “I want to be …” he grunted as he desperately tried to take the entirety of Dib’s erect cock into his body, “the _only one …_ who can give you … what you want.”

Dib kissed the side of his head. “Greedy,” he quipped.

“ _Yes_ ,” Zim shot back, still desperately pressing upwards. “You’re _mine_. And you will always be mine.” He gave Dib a sudden pleading look. “Tell me I’m right,” he whispered. 

Dib smiled down at him and cradled his head in his hands, gently stroking Zim’s antennae. He leaned in for a slow, lingering kiss.

“I’m yours,” he whispered back gently. “Always and forever.”

Zim whimpered from under him. “Promise …”

Dib rested his forehead against Zim’s. “I promise. I belong to you.” Seeing as ownership seemed to be yet another thing Zim got off on, Dib decided to try another angle. “And you belong to me, and me alone.”

Zim squirmed desperately and ran his nails down Dib’s back. “Then make me yours,” he begged, lips brushing Dib’s ear. “Please. Make love to me and … and tell me how good I am …”

Dib looked down on him and picked up on the embarrassment rolling off of him in waves.

“As cute as it is when you blush, you _really_ don’t need to be ashamed,” he said gently.

If he were being fully honest, Zim’s gentle commands and obvious desperation made his entire body buzz with a frenetic, almost hungry energy. But he also didn’t feel great about pushing forward when Zim looked so reticent and he wanted to coax him back into a more comfortable headspace.

“How much of me can you take at once?” he asked next to Zim’s trembling antenna.

“I want all of you, Dib … _please,”_ Zim begged, remembering vividly how it felt to be stretched in every direction, letting gravity pull him down until their hips were flush against each other.

Dib stroked just under Zim’s chin. “Perfect. Exactly what I was hoping to hear…” He abruptly forced the entire length of his cock into Zim, who instantly shrieked with pleasure, feet frantically scrabbling at Dib’s back.

“Such a good alien, taking every inch of me,” Dib whispered, staying maddeningly still as Zim rolled his hips, yelping and begging Dib to pound him. “I’m not going to last very long if you keep that up,” Dib warned gently.

“I don’t care … I’m close … I’m so close,” Zim grunted, fingers wrapped in Dib’s hair. “Give it to me, _please_ …”

Dib slid out and thrust back up between Zim’s legs, holding himself steady as Zim bucked his hips against him frantically.

“Don’t fucking stop, Dib,” he begged. “ _Please …_ ”

Dib kissed up his neck and then over to his mouth.

“Dib? Dib, please …” Zim whimpered around Dib’s tongue. “This is the opposite of the thing I requested ... I’m asking _nicely_ … come _on_ …”

“Can you be quiet if I do?” Dib asked, still clearly toying with him. Both of them were far beyond caring if anyone heard them and Dib was starting to suspect that Zim actually _wanted_ people to notice.

“Nnnngg … not fair … you know I can’t,” Zim panted. He reached up and bit down on Dib’s neck, shaking from arousal. Dib moaned in response, enjoying how hot Zim’s breath felt against his skin and the way his teeth threatened to make him bleed.

“Okay, I can work with that,” he murmured, finally sliding out. “You'll be good?” he asked playfully, gently stroking Zim’s antenna.

Zim nodded silently against his neck and Dib could feel the heat rolling off Zim's cheeks.

“Of course you will,” Dib said, sliding in ever so slightly. “So beautiful and perfect and …” he pressed all the way inside, “ohhhh so wet …” He easily slid back out again, then slammed up against Zim’s hips. Zim’s joyous squeal was only somewhat muffled against Dib’s neck. This time Dib didn’t stop, rolling his hips with a steady rhythm as Zim desperately squirmed against him, teeth making him bruise and bleed. 

Suddenly, Zim let go and collapsed back against the seat, exclaiming shrilly every time their hips collided and reaching to hold on to Dib’s body as his own shook from the impact. 

“Dib …!” he choked out frantically.

“Hold on … hold on, I’m almost there,” Dib whimpered back.

"I c-can't! I ..." His nails bit into the skin of Dib's hips.

Dib slammed against Zim’s body with an ecstatic “Yes!” as he finally experienced a much needed release, pressing in deep and pinning Zim with his weight. Under him, Zim howled and bucked his hips wildly, abruptly sliding his cock up alongside Dib’s just as he lost control and emptied himself out, surprising both of them.

“Oh no … oh _fuck_ …” Zim mumbled, looking away as the last ecstatic waves of pleasure faded. He put an arm over his face. “That was … fuck. _Very_ not according to plan … but I think that was mostly contained.”

Dib covered every reachable inch of Zim’s skin in kisses, then gently maneuvered to get back underneath him, holding Zim against his body as he rolled into his back. Zim settled in, nuzzling under Dib’s neck and working his fingers through his hair.

“That was amazing,” Dib breathed, arms still wrapped around Zim. “Mmm, you were amazing.”

“Can we stay like this for a little bit?” Zim asked softly, panting and completely relaxed. “The come-down on that is gonna be … a little while yet.”

“Holding you afterwards is becoming one of my favorite parts,” Dib admitted, lightly stroking his antenna. He gave Zim a little smirk. “Also … Don’t think I missed your quick thinking near the end, there.”

Zim grimaced. “Yeah, sorry … I didn’t think that would happen again so quickly,” he muttered. "Isn't there supposed to be like a ... refractory period for dicks or something? … Ugh.”

“Does it help if I tell you it was unbelievably hot?”

Zim kissed under his chin. “Hmm … I suppose it does.”

Dib slowly slid out from between Zim’s legs, causing both of them to abruptly wince as cum pooled between their bodies.

“Ugh, that’s _disgusting_ ,” Zim said with a repulsed shiver. “Can you do something about that?”

“We’re both on the same page that you had some part in this, right?” Dib asked as he fished in the center console for some loose napkins.

“Yeah, and it’s _still_ gross,” Zim replied with a grimace, rolling slightly to the side so Dib could mop up underneath him. “I don’t understand how you can swallow and get off on that.”

Zim’s body shook precariously as he propped himself up, so Dib put a gentle hand on him while he dutifully worked on the clean up.

“ _Diiiiiiib_ …” Zim whined.

“ _Whaaaaaaaat_?” Dib mock-whined back, tossing the napkins on the floor. Zim didn’t look like he much appreciated being made fun of in his vulnerable state, so Dib gave him a quick kiss. “Let me rephrase that … How may I be of service?”

Zim‘s entire aura oozed displeasure. “Everything is all _drippy_ and I don’t like it … I’m going to be … eurgh … _damp_ the entire ride home.”

Dib rolled his eyes. “You’re being the _biggest_ baby about this … you just enjoy ordering me around, don’t you?”

“... No …” he said, antennae hanging low and face pressed into Dib’s shirt. “... Ugh, fine. Maybe a little. But also it’s _nasty_ and I don't want to deal with it so … please fix it.”

Dib gave a long-suffering sigh and did his best to get Zim back to an acceptable state.

“This is awkward,” Dib mumbled, with his hand in Zim’s crotch. "You've gone and made the entire thing awkward."

“Taking care of me is awkward?” Zim asked, shooing Dib’s hand away. “Alright. Good job. That’s enough.” He flopped back down as Dib tossed the rest of the napkins on the floor. “Why is it awkward?”

“It’s a level of care I’m not used to providing?” Dib said with a shrug. “It’s intimate in a different way.”

“Because it’s gross,” Zim said simply.

“So’s the sex,” Dib pointed out. 

Zim made an exasperated noise. “Alright. Sure. But _that's_ a means to an enjoyable end.”

“The other stuff is a means to a ‘make Zim quit complaining’ end. I’d say that outcome is pretty enjoyable.”

“Shut up …” Zim mumbled against his shoulder.

Dib held him close and Zim shifted so he could listen to Dib’s heartbeat. It was suddenly muffled as Dib gently stroked his antennae, caressing the tips with his thumbs. Zim couldn’t even complain about the interruption. 

“Anyway …” Dib said, coming to after being lost in thought. “Happy now?”

Zim nodded and relaxed fully, playing gently with Dib’s hair. “Thanks …” he mumbled self-consciously.

“... Do you enjoy it when I get you off with my mouth?” Dib asked after a pause. “I don’t know how to even begin to explain why I like it, but if it’s grossing you out —”

“It’s not _grossing me out_ ,” Zim said quickly, looking up at him. “I love it and you have a … _very_ _talented_ mouth. It just feels a bit hypocritical because I don’t think I could ever return the favor.”

“You don’t need to,” Dib assured him. “I don’t think I taste as good as you do, anyway.” He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Zim’s fingers running through his hair. “So, the praise thing,” he asked suddenly, grinning up at Zim, who abruptly pulled the blanket over his head and huffed irritably from under it.

“Do we _have to_ talk about it?” he grumbled. “It was one thing to ask for it in the heat of the moment, but I don’t really want to sit here while you _psychoanalyze_ me.”

Dib lifted the blanket and Zim sulked at him.

“First of all, I think it’s adorable and I’m more than happy to do it,” he said, coaxing Zim back out. “Second, I just wanted to check that there isn’t something … _missing_ from the non-sex part of our relationship.”

“Eh? Of course not,” Zim said with a quizzical head tilt. “I’ve never gotten so many compliments from one person in my life. I just …” he sighed and cuddled up under Dib’s chin again. “I just like knowing that I’m making you happy. I like knowing that you want me … that you’re proud I’m yours,” he finished softly. 

Dib held him close and kissed the top of his head. “My clever, beautiful, brilliant space bug —”

Zim rolled his eyes and shoved Dib's face back. “ _Now_ you’re laying it on a little _too_ thick …”

“I really do think you’re all of those things, though. And … I really am proud you’re mine.”

Zim popped his head up, antennae held aloft. “Huh, who are you and what have you done with my frustratingly reluctant Dib? _‘Oh, I can’t tell you that I love you, Zim!!’_ ” he said in a poor imitation of Dib’s voice. “ _‘What will_ **_society think_ ** _???’_ ”

Dib pushed him back under the blanket. “Okay, that’s enough out of you. Goodbye.”

“ _‘I can’t have sex with you, Zim! That’s just too much!’_ ” Zim continued, muffled under the blanket and gesticulating wildly.

“ _You’re_ too much, you asshole. We only did any of this because you’re a pushy bastard.”

“ _What??_ ” Zim chirped, pushing his way back out to fix Dib with an absolutely panicked look. “If I thought for a _second_ that you didn’t want to have sex with me, Dib, I swear —”

“Whoa, I’m joking,” Dib said hastily. “You’re fine. Calm down.”

Zim looked unconvinced. “I know I can be pushy … I assumed it was all within reason. Really, if I’ve done _anything_ you didn’t want, I need to know right now.”

Dib hugged him close. “You haven’t. I mean, you are, for the record, definitely pushy but the fact is that I regret nothing.”

“... Alright,” Zim said after a searching look. He laid back down and pressed his antennae to Dib’s chest, listening to his heartbeat uninterrupted this time. “I love you,” he murmured.

“Love you, too,” Dib replied softly, as his brain threatened to doze off. Their combined body heat under the blanket made things cozier than they had any right to be, and Dib felt the usual post coital tiredness hit him harder than normal. He was about to give in and take a well-earned nap, when his phone buzzed from somewhere in the footwell.

He grumbled and reached down to blindly dig it out of the pocket of his jeans. He held it up and skimmed the text message he’d received. 

“Oh shit,” he said suddenly, sitting up. 

“What?” Zim asked, opening one eye. He wasn’t about to give up on cuddles for just anything.

“Gaz texted me … _‘I don’t know where you two idiots ran off to for the day, but I thought I’d remind you that dad will be home in an hour.’_ ” He looked nervously at Zim. “You know … It’s not too late to just … run away to another planet for a while.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Zim said, pushing himself up into a sitting position and stretching. “Let’s just get this over with, already.”

Dib didn’t move. “Every time I think about telling him, I feel like I’m gonna be sick…” he mumbled. “But the thought of trying to hide all this also makes me feel sick …”

“It’s over much more quickly if you just tell him and then we can deal with concrete facts instead of all this conjecture.”

“You’re right,” Dib sighed, sitting up and causing Zim to slide backwards into his lap. “Oh. I almost forgot to ask … better or worse?”

Zim kissed him on the nose. “Mm, better. For now,” he replied with a toothy grin. “Can’t promise that’s it for the day, though.”

“Thus begins a our sneaking around, huh?”

“Only sometimes. And besides … it’s a _little_ exciting, right?”

Dib smirked. “You just get off on the threat of being caught.”

Zim opened his mouth, paused, then closed it with a frown. “Huh … do I?” he asked himself quietly.

Dib flipped the blankets off him and Zim pulled them back up to his waist in a panic. 

“ _Rude_ ,” he said with a glare. Suddenly, his antennae perked and he looked behind Dib and then back again. “Wait … wasn’t there another car there when we got here?”

Dib’s face blanched. “There was another car on either side when we got here,” he said, looking at the empty parking spot behind Zim. “How about we both put on some clothes and get the hell out of here before we find out if handcuffs are also a turn on for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Stray observations:  
> \- Do other areas of the country/world have an Emergency Winter Comforter/Quilt/Blanket in their trunk or is it just northerners? I think I assumed that was Normal and then only realized it the 6th or 7th time I edited.
> 
> \- Zim assumes anything //less// than constant feedback means something terrible. Hence repeated checking-in about things and making Dib promise him things that he'll be anxious over again 5 minutes later.
> 
> \- If any of the next chapters happen to be ... kinda rough ... know that this one takes place close to the end of Act 1 so just ... remember that they're gonna be okay, okay?? ^_^;;;;


End file.
